


Drawing The Line

by Jay_By_Midday



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Sweet, chad deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_By_Midday/pseuds/Jay_By_Midday
Summary: Tsukino "kiki" Yuki was a simple gal with a simple life, living with her grandmother. That is, until she transferred to Karakura Town due to her grandmother's passing. Now, with all the shake up of moving to a new town, going to a new school, and starting her life over, she faces problems far larger then unpacking boxes! Tune in to follow this shy gal's amazing tale of mystery, discovery, adventure, and possible romance!





	Drawing The Line

_"Kiki,_ _you _m_ust promise me this, promise me you will go to Karakura Town when I pass. I cannot tell you everything you are to know, but you will understand once you are there. Remember all that I taught you and you will be safe. promise me, my little Kiki, promise me. . . . ."._

Those were the last words uttered by my grandmother before she passed. I promised her and saw the peaceful smile grace her lips before her eyes closed one last time, never to open again. The arrangements were made and as promised, after her funeral, I moved to Karakura Town.

A new town.

A new place.

** _A fresh start._ **

. 

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, forgive me for my manners, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tsukino "Kiki" Yuki, I'm 16 years old, and I just moved into town. I moved just in time to get enrolled into school and get a part-time job at a café, busing tables. That part isn't really important, though. What is important is that today is my first day to a new school and in my exhausted stated of unpacking my bags, I managed to sleep past my alarm. So now it was game time! I scrambled to get the uniform on and my backpack with all my supplies in it. I was almost out the door when I noticed my sketchbook sitting on the coffee table. **_Gods, I could NOT forget that!!_** I swung back around to grab it before I ran out the door, making sure to kick it closed as I did. I rushed to school, adjusting my glasses as I rounded a corner, not expecting what or who was around the corner.

** _WHUMP!_ **

I crashed into them and immediately landed on my butt, nearly loosing my notebook in hand and my glasses became crooked, obscuring my vision as I did! Though, they didn't seem to be bothered much. In my daze, I adjusted my glasses just in time to see them turn around and give me a curious glance. 

_Oh my god._

_This dude was freakishly tall, had beautiful caramel skin, fluffy/messy-looking hair, the most gorgeous almond-colored eyes, and he was** built.**_

Said stud asked me in the most simple, yet amazing-sounding voice, ". . . . .You ok?. . . . . ".

_ **ok kiki, don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid to the stud you just ran into -** _

". . . . . . .Tall. . . .", was the words that passed my lips. 

** _ok time to die in a hole now!!_ **

He gave me a curious look before i got quickly to my feet, stammering out, "Fall! I-I meant fall, I mean, thank you for your concern, but that fall was nothing! ahahahaha, um, excuse me, b-but I've gotta go now!!", before darting past him. I failed to notice he had on the male uniform for the school until I got there and in my haste, I almost ran into another person. God, can this day get any worse?!


End file.
